jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Ewoks (Fernsehserie)
Ewoks, auch unter dem Titel Die Ewoks bekannt, ist eine Fernsehserie über die gleichnamigen, auf dem Waldmond Endor lebenden Ewoks und ihre Abenteuer. Sie war zusammen mit der Serie Freunde im All eine der Fernsehprojekte aus dem Hause Lucasfilm. Die von dem Animationsstudio Nelvana produzierte Fernsehserie brachte es insgesamt auf 35 Episoden, aufgeteilt auf zwei Staffeln. In Deutschland wurde Ewoks im Jahr 1988 auf dem öffentlich-rechtlichen Sender ZDF ausgestrahlt und später auf dem Privatsender Kabel eins wiederholt. Einige Folgen der zweiten Staffel wurden in Deutschland nie veröffentlicht. Beschreibung [[Bild:Ewoks-DVD.jpg|miniatur|DVD-Cover zur Fernsehserie Ewoks.]] Nach dem fulminanten Erfolg der klassischen ''Star-Wars''-Trilogie beschloss Lucasfilm, einige Randgeschichten der Saga für das Fernsehen aufzubereiten. Ewoks wurde im Auftrag von Lucasfilm von dem Animationsstudio Nelvana produziert, das zeitgleich auch mit der Produktion der Serie Freunde im All beauftragt wurde und früher bereits das Holiday Special erstellte. Um sich von anderen Zeichentrickserien abzuheben und die Entwicklung dieses Formats voran zu bringen, entschied sich Lucasfilm dazu, die Anzahl der Einzelbilder pro Sekunde zu verdoppeln, um somit flüssigere Animationen zu erhalten. Diese Technik war jedoch mit einem erheblichen Aufwand verbunden, weswegen Nelvana auch zwei Jahre für die Produktion der beiden Serien benötigte. Außerdem schlug sich das in den Produktionskosten nieder, die mit rund 225.000 US-Dollar für eine 22-minütige Folge deutlich teurer waren, als andere Zeichentrickserien zu dieser Zeit. Mit der Star-Wars-Saga hat die Fernsehserie Ewoks inhaltlich nur sehr wenig gemein, was in erster Linie der Ausrichtung an ein jüngeres Zielpublikum geschuldet war. Die Handlung der Serie spielt etwa ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen von . Wesentliche Grundelemente von Ewoks sind die namensgebenden Ureinwohner des Waldmondes Endor und magische Wesen wie Hexen, Zauberer und Kobolde. In der Handlung hat die Thematik der Freundschaft einen sehr hohen Stellenwert, da die einzelnen Geschichten immer wieder aufzeigen, was mit Freundschaft erreicht werden kann und wie wichtig es ist, diese zu pflegen. Nach der wöchentlichen Ausstrahlung der Serie, die in Amerika im Jahr 1985 begann, zeigten sich die Verantwortlichen enttäuscht von den Einschaltquoten. Lucasfilm sah sich gezwungen, einzugreifen, woraufhin man sich mit dem Animationsstudio Nelvana darauf einigte, Ewoks eine zweite Chance zu geben, während das Partnerprojekt Freunde im All nicht fortgeführt werden sollte. Um die Serie attraktiver zu gestalten, entschied man sich zu einigen grundlegenden Änderungen. So wurde in der zweiten Staffel von Ewoks die Laufzeit der Episoden halbiert, sodass nun pro Woche zwei Folgen nacheinander ausgestrahlt wurden. Außerdem wurde die ohnehin schon sehr geringe Kontinuitätsdichte abgeschafft, woraufhin die einzelnen Folgen nicht mehr aufeinander aufbauten und eine chronologische Verfolgung der Serie nicht zwingend erforderlich war. Überdies wurden alle Synchronsprecher ausgetauscht, das Design der Figuren überarbeitet und das Intro gewechselt. Allerdings wollte sich auch während der zweiten Staffel kein Erfolg einstellen, sodass Ewoks nach insgesamt 35 Folgen eingestellt wurde. In Deutschland wurde die Serie im Jahr 1988 im öffentlich-rechtlichen Sender ZDF im Vorabendprogramm ausgestrahlt und später in den 1990er-Jahren von dem Privatsender Kabel eins wiederholt. Einige Episoden der zweiten Staffel wurden jedoch niemals im deutschen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt. 1988 und 1989 erschien die erste Staffel von Ewoks auf VHS-Kassette, die in Videotheken ausgeliehen werden konnte. Eine Version zum käuflichen Erwerb wurde nicht veröffentlicht. Ende 2004 wurden acht mehr oder weniger zusammenhängende Folgen zu zwei 90-minütigen Filmen zusammengeschnitten und in den USA auf DVD veröffentlicht. Für diese Serie wurde auch ein Soundtrack geschrieben, der die Handlung begleitet. Dieser wurde von AB Productions France auch veröffentlicht und konnte einstmals auch auf der offiziellen Webseite StarWars.com eingesehen und gekauft werden, wurde dann aber wieder entfernt, um die Soundtracks der beiden folgenden Spielfilme Ewoks – Die Karawane der Tapferen und Ewoks – Kampf um Endor zu promovieren. Episodenübersicht 1. Staffel 2. Staffel Besetzung Synchronisation An der Synchronisation waren viele weitere beteiligt, die unten gelisteten Synchronsprecher entsprechen lediglich den Hauptrollen. Zudem beziehen sich alle Angaben auf die erste Staffel, da in der zweiten Staffel teilweise andere Synchronsprecher eingesetzt wurden. miniatur|rechts|170px|George Lucas Produktionsteam *Ken Stephenson: Regisseur *George Lucas: Executive-Produzent *Bob Carrau: Drehbuch *Paul Dini: Drehbuch *Michael Dubil: Drehbuch *Earl Kress: Drehbuch *Stephen Langford: Drehbuch *Michael Reaves: Drehbuch *Linda Woolverton: Drehbuch *Raymond Jafelice: Produzent *Dale Schott: Produzent Rezeptionen Die Sendung schien anfangs keinen allzu großen Erfolg verzeichnen zu können. Die Produktionskosten waren mit 225.000 US-Dollar pro Episode extrem hoch, und die Einschaltquoten enttäuschten stark. Auch nachdem die Serie vollständig überarbeitet, mit neuem Intro ausgestattet und neue Synchronsprecher eingesetzt wurden, ließ sich auch mit der zweiten Staffel kein nennenswerter Erfolg verzeichnen, weshalb die Serie nach 35 Folgen abgesetzt wurde. Mit der Zeit bildeten sich allerdings einige treue Fangruppen. Veröffentlichung und Fortsetzungen Fernsehserie Die Serien der Ewoks liefen am 7. September 1985 erstmals im TV der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, Deutschland folgte dann am 13. April 1988. Ewoks lief parallel zur Schwesterserie Droids. In Deutschland wurde die Serie im Jahr 1988 im öffentlich-rechtlichen Sender ZDF im Vorabendprogramm ausgestrahlt und später in den 1990er-Jahren von dem Privatsender Kabel Eins wiederholt. Einige Episoden der zweiten Staffel wurden jedoch niemals im deutschen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt. Merchandising, Comics, Romane und Filme Der erste Beitrag zur Serie war das von Joe Johnston verfasste Kinderbuch The Adventures of Teebo. Johnston war bereits an der Entwicklung von Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung, Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück und Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter beteiligt und bildete mit diesem Buch den Anfang zur Buchserie An Ewok Adventure, die Random House ab 1984 veröffentlichte. Im Rahmen dieser Serie wurden mehrere Bücher geschrieben, die alle auf jüngeres Publikum ausgelegt waren, heute jedoch auch unter älteren Sammlern sehr beliebt sind. Im Folgejahr 1985 begann der Spielzeughersteller Kenner mit der Produktion von Actionfiguren und Modellen zur Ewok-Serie, darunter sowohl Figuren und Charaktere als auch Raumschiffsmodelle und anderes. 1986 veröffentlichte Marvel Comics den ersten Band einer auf der Serie basierenden Comicreihe mit dem Titel Ewoks. Die Comics erschienen in regelmäßigen Abständen zwei Jahre lang und endeten mit Ausgabe #14. Ewoks wurde parallel zu der Comicreihe Droids produziert, die ebenfalls auf der entsprechenden Serie basiert. Weiterhin bildeten diese beiden Reihen in einem bzw. zwei Comics ein Crossover. Ins Deutsche übersetzt wurde weder Ewoks noch Droids. Zusätzlich wurden die Fernsehfilme Ewoks – Die Karawane der Tapferen (1984) und Ewoks – Kampf um Endor (1985) produziert. Heimvideoveröffentlichung Ewoks wurde teilweise als Heimvideo herausgegeben. 1988 und 1989 erschien die erste Staffel von Ewoks auf VHS-Kassette, die in Videotheken ausgeliehen werden konnte. Eine Version zum käuflichen Erwerb wurde nicht veröffentlicht. 1990 veröffentlichte J2 Communications sechs VHS-Videokassetten – drei für Ewoks und drei für Droids – mit insgesamt fünf Folgen der Serie. Es gibt zwei verschiedene Versionen der VHS-Kassetten von J2 Communications. Die erste veröffentlichte Kassette enthält lediglich ein Band der originalen Folge The Tree of Light (Episode #6). Die beiden anderen Kassetten waren sogenannte „Special Double Length Editions“. Sie enthielten zwei Folgen der Serie – Kassetten mit einem blauen Band enthielten Folgen von Droids, Kassetten mit einem gelb band enthielten Folgen von Ewoks –; die erste Kassette enthielt die Folgen #1 und #6, The Cries of the Trees und The Tree of Light. Die zweite Kassette enthält dafür die Folgen #2 und #12, The Haunted Village und Blue Harvest. Es ist zu sehen, dass die VHS-Veröffentlichung sehr verdreht und unregelmäßig erfolgte. Die Kassetten sind heute nicht mehr im freien Handel erhältlich und müssen von Privatverkäufern erworben werden. EwoksTape1V.jpg EwoksTape1R.jpg EwoksSDLE1V.jpg EwoksSDLE1R.jpg EwoksSDLE2V.jpg EwoksSDLE2R.jpg Die kanadische Version der Kassetten wurde von Junior Home Video mit Sitz in Kanadas Alberta vertrieben. Während der Inhalt der Selbe ist, unterschieden sich hier die Boxen und Band-Etikette von ihren amerikanischen Kollegen. Heute sind die kanadischen Versionen er Kassetten wesentlich schwerer aufzutreiben als die amerikanischen Versionen. EwoksTapeJRuLA.jpg EwoksTapeJR1.jpg DaESLDE1VJRuLA.jpg DaESLDE2RJRuLA.jpg Zwischen 1980 und 1990 brachen schwarze Zeiten für Lucasfilm ein, da diese Zeit allgemein als „dunkle Zeit des Star Wars Fandoms“ gilt. Aufgrund des großen Desinteresses an den Episoden der Serie, wagte Lucasfilm 1997 einen letzten Anlauf. Diesesmal wurde lediglich ein Band unter dem „Animated Classics“-Banner herausgebracht, das vier Episoden der Serie enthielt. Zum Anstoß vieler Fans wurden diese jedoch als „Full-Length Feature“ bearbeitet. Dieses Band enthielt die Folgen #2, #1, #3, und #9 (in dieser Reihenfolge). Was auch immer der Grund für diese Auswahl gewesen sein mag: Dies sind die vier Folgen der Serie, in denen Lograys Erzfeind Morag auftritt. Auch diese Kassetten sind heute nicht mehr im freien Handel erhältlich. EwoksAC1V.jpg EwoksAC1R.jpg Lediglich dank der von Fans lang erwarteten und am 25. August 1995 letztendlich erfolgten Veröffentlichung der dreizehn Originalfolgen der kompletten ersten Staffel verdankt die Star Wars-Marketingmaschine ihren neuen Aufschwung. Die Videobänder wurden damals mit verschiedenen Großwerbekampagnen und Anzeigen beworben und erfolgreich an die Geschäfte geliefert. Viele der verkaufenden Geschäfte führten gleich ganze Merchandising-Kits ein, die sich hervorragend vermarkteten. Heute sind all diese Produkte beliebte Sammlerstücke. DaEW1.jpg DaEW2.jpg DaEW3.jpg DaEW4.jpg DaEW5.jpg DaEW6.jpg Ende 2004 wurden acht zusammenhängende Folgen zu zwei 90-minütigen Filmen zusammengeschnitten und in den USA auf DVD veröffentlicht. Diese DVD-Veröffentlichung war der bisher letzte und endgültige Vertrieb der Serie, und auch wenn nicht alle Folgen enthalten waren, erschien die DVD in sehr vielen Staaten; teilweise übersetzt, teilweise in englischem Original. Heute hat sich sowohl um die VHS-Kassetten – die ebenfalls in vielen Staaten erschienen waren – als auch um die DVDs eine treue Fangemeinde gebildet. DaE1V.jpg DaE1R.jpg Verhältnis zum Star Wars Kanon Der einzige Kanonwiderspruch zu den offiziellen Filmen, ist, dass die Ewoks in Die Ewoks in Basic, der galaktischen Standardsprache, kommunizieren, anstatt ihre eigene Sprache, Ewokese, zu sprechen. In der Folge Der Kampf um den Sonnenstern ist es den Ewoks außerdem möglich, ohne Übersetzer mit den imperialen Einheiten zu kommunizieren, die ihren Planeten attackieren. Hinter den Kulissen * Im Titel der ersten Episode, Wie die Ewoks die Thula-Hexe überlisten, wurde der Begriff „Tulgah“ versehentlich „Thula“ geschrieben. Auch in der Folge Wie die Ewoks ihre Ernte vor den Thuloks sichern steht statt der korrekten Schreibweise „Dulok“ „Thulok“. * Die deutsche Ausstrahlung der Serie verlief nicht in korrekter Reihenfolge und war dazu auch noch unregelmäßig. Zum Beispiel lief die zweite Folge vor der ersten im Fernsehen. Auch die Ausstrahlung selbst war unregelmäßig, zumal nicht alle Folgen der zweiten Staffel in deutscher Sprache erschienen. Weblinks *[http://starwars-union.de/index.php?id=ewoks Ewoks] auf StarWars-Union *[http://www.fernsehserien.de/index.php?suche=Die+Ewoks Ewoks] auf Fernsehserien.de *[http://www.wunschliste.de/0183/episoden Ewoks] auf Wunschliste.de *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0088515/ Ewoks] in der Internet Movie Datebase *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Other_Studios/N/Nelvana_Limited/Ewoks/index.html Ewoks] in der Big Cartoon DataBase *Offizielle Fan-Seite *A Home Video Story *''Die Ewoks'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Serien Kategorie:Ewoks (Fernsehserie) en:Star Wars: Ewoks es:Star Wars: Ewoks nl:Star Wars: Ewoks pt:Star Wars: Ewoks ru:Звёздные войны: Эвоки (телесериал)